This invention relates generally to apparatus facilitating application of artificial fingernails to natural nails, and more specifically concerns a re-usable device of superior construction allowing safe, fast application of liquid plastic (as for example acrylic) synthetic nails to natural nails.
In the past, synthetic plastic nails have been formed or deposited on forms such as foils which project beneath the nail tip and project forwardly therefrom. Such foils or shields suffer from a number of disadvantages among which are lack of reusability, difficulty in holding them in position while the applied nail composition cures or hardens, and lack of ready adaptability to different finger and natural nail sizes. To my knowledge, no-one has previously provided a device which overcomes all of such disadvantages, and which embodies the unusual combinations and sub-combination of advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention.